


Tighten.

by ganbawoobie



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facials, Forehead Kisses, Hair-pulling, Jack is a brat tbh, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fucking, dom!felix, extremely gay, just porn, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganbawoobie/pseuds/ganbawoobie
Summary: The Swede sighed in annoyance. He never knew why this green-haired fuck was so needy, but he was. But he and Jack share a lot of the same...well, interests.Felix's hands wandered to rest on Jack's hips, pulling them forwards."Bedroom. Now."





	Tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this going to probably be one of the kinkiest fics ive ever written and will ever write.  
> dont be exactly like these two during any sexual acts please!! theyre rough. be safe nyall. ;3c
> 
> Love, Leo (JBT)

 Felix hadn't even been home for five minutes before Jack was already crawling into his lap, taunting him with those damn hips and that ass of his.

 "C'mon, it's been like...three daaays..." Jack whined, leaning his head down to trace his lips along Felix's neck. 

 The Swede sighed in annoyance. He never knew why this green-haired fuck was so needy, but he was. But he and Jack share a lot of the same...well,  _interests_.

 Felix's hands wandered to rest on Jack's hips, pulling them forwards. 

 "Bedroom.  _Now_." 

~~~

The Swede wasted no time in pushing his lover down onto the bed, kissing every piece of skin above his chest that he could reach. Jack's fingers clawed at Felix's back through his shirt, a small moan escaping his lips every time Felix used teeth on him.

 "Mmnh, j-just get on wi-...." Jack was cut off by the blond pinning his throat to the bed with his hand. 

 "I'll do what I want when I want. Understand?" 

 Jack nodded, Felix releasing his neck. He gasped for air, body heating up immensely. He'd be lying if he said he never had any kinks. 

 The Swede above him took his shirt from his small frame and tossed it aside, tan fingers running along the pale skin of Jack's belly and chest. Felix leaned down, tracing his tongue along his collarbone and down through the middle of his torso, smirking at the growing bulge in Jack's black skinny jeans. 

 Jack shivered when he felt the Swede's knee move against his thigh, grasping at Felix's shoulders tightly. He shut his eyes, the pain of his mostly hard dick being restrained almost unbearable.

 The blonde recognized the look, now working to remove the constraint from the Irishman. He did away with the jeans and boxers in one movement, watching Jack shiver as the cold air hit his entire body. 

 "You're so cute..." Felix whispered, leaning upwards and biting Jack's ear.

The green-haired male strategically moved his hands downwards, but the blond noticed and smacked them away.

 "Nuh-uh. Nope." The Swede sat on Jack's thighs, holding his wrists above him with one hand and fumbling to get his belt off with the other.

 He pulled the black leather strap from his jeans, tying it around the Irishman's pale wrists. He tightened it appropriately, but only tight enough to where Jack wouldn't slip through the bind. 

 "Comfortable?" He asked, genuinely concerned. 

 "Ye, it's good...K-Keep going...." Jack managed out, face flushed and pupils dilated. 

 Felix sat straight up, doing away with all his clothes in a matter of seconds. His cock may have only been half-hard, but it was already leaking with precum. Jack just stared in lust and awe, not averting his eyes until Felix spoke up.

 "Well..? Waiting for an invitation?" 

 Jack moved and sat on his knees the best he could, moving forward just enough to where he knew he could deepthroat his boyfriend's dick.

 "God, Felix. Ye coulda at least waited to tie my wrists.." He teased, lightly licking the tip and then putting his lips around it.

 His eyes widened when Felix grabbed the back of his head, forcing him downwards on his cock. He smirked, which slowly faded after the blonde began slowly moving his hips. 

 Jack hummed in pleasure each time before the tip of Felix's dick hit the back of his mouth, trying to keep his gag reflex at bay. He wanted Felix to go faster, but he kept the same slow speed. 

 After about a minute of that bullshit, Jack backed his head away from Felix. 

 "I can take a lot more than ye think...a-ahh! .." Jack commented, the other pulling his hair to make him look him in the eyes.

"I know how much you can take, but I also know how rough I can be.." Felix stated, leaning down to now hold Jack's chin in his fingers. "Plus, what would I do if I destroyed those cute lips and that tight throat of yours...?"

 "You'd find other ways to fuck m-" Once again, he was cut off by Felix slamming his hand into his throat, knocking him back onto the mattress. 

 The Swede snickered as he listened to Jack's strained moans. He knew he enjoyed this all too damn much. Just to fuck with him even more, he reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out the Irishman's favorite heart-ringed black collar, removing his hand and replacing it with that. 

 "You're such a fucking kinky bitch." Felix commented, hooking a finger in the ring and pulling Jack back up with him. 

 "Y-Ye...But I'm yer bitch,  _daddy_." 

 The way that word rolled off of Jack's Irish tongue could've made Felix cum right there. He loved it when the Irishman called him 'daddy', but not because he was into (all that much) it, but because of Jack's accent. 

 "Damn right, you fucking brat..." Felix's smirked as Jack knowingly leaned down with parted lips, looking at him with those faux innocent eyes. 

 Felix took the chance to finish what he started earlier. He grabbed the back of Jack's head, pushing him down onto his cock. 

 The smaller man gagged, not expecting the sudden fill. He took it like a good boy anyways, humming each time Felix reached the back of his mouth. 

 His thrusts became quicker in a matter of seconds, both of his hands holding onto Jack's hair. Every now and then he felt him gag, but picked his speed back up right after. 

 The Irishman attempted to pull back, his face red from air loss. Felix pulled out of his throat, both of them panting and gasping. 

 "I-I told you I can be too rough.." He messed up Jack's already fucked up hair, recieving a cute smile in return. 

 Felix leaned back down, kissing Jack's pouty lips. The two fell onto the bed, the Irishman doing the best he can to return every lip movement Felix made with his wrists bound. 

 The Swede bit down his lover's lower lip, but Jack refused to part them. He bit again, again, and once more before he finally complied, tongues smashing together in a fury. 

 Felix pulled away for air, his brow sweat-stained. He looked at Jack, at how he was feigning innocence, that cute Little look. But he was anything but daddy's little boy. He was daddy's little shit.

 He pulled on the choker's heart ring, watching Jack flinch from the sudden movement. 

"Are you ready for this, baby...?" Felix whispered, biting lightly on Jack's earlobe, who returned a nod. 

 "Red means stop, yellow means slow, and green means ready to go.." Jack recited, his tone sweet, but the smirk on his face was just as bratty as ever. 

 While Felix reached over in his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and something else, Jack managed to flip himself over, ass in the air tauntingly. 

 "Can't you find it faster..?" The Irishman groaned, earning a hard smack to the ass; of course, it made him moan and giggle. He knew how to get what he wanted. 

 Eventually, Felix found what he was looking for. A fucking  _leash_ , of all things. He set the restraint down, uncapping the lube with his thumb and pouring some onto his hand. 

 Felix set the bottle aside, coating his hand with the liquid. Jack pushed his ass higher in the air, looking back the best he could at the blonde. 

 Felix lightly teased Jack's hole, coating the outside before working his middle and ring fingers past the rim, recieving a surprised noise in response. 

 "You'll be lucky if this is all the prep you get tonight..." Felix stated, his tone dark and raspy. He felt Jack shiver, causing him to smile and curl his fingers. 

 "F-fuu~ck..." Jack mewled out. Just this felt fucking amazing. Maybe he was just sensitive from not having any of this for seventy two hours. 

 Felix worked another finger into the mix, using his other hand to fumble with the leash. He had made a hole at the back of the collar Jack wore, but it was hard to manage with one handed, especially with the green-haired brat rocking against his fingers.

 "Stop moving for five God damn seconds or I won't even lube my own cock." Felix's tone was dark again. Serious. And Jack liked that idea. 

 "Ye gonna fuck me raw,  _daddy_? Only on the wee little bit of lube you've already used on me?" He felt Felix loop the leash onto him and take position. 

 "You know damn well I'm going to..." Felix removed his fingers, instantly replacing them with the tip of his dick. Just that made Jack move his ass back and moan for more.

 "And if you keep doing that..." He brought his hand across the green-haired males ass harshly, "...I'll make sure you don't cum until I say you can. I have no problems in doing that." 

 With one swift motion, Jack managed to get Felix's cock all the way inside of him. He knew it would be bad for him later on, but whatever. 

 He felt Felix shift then, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand. What he pulled out made Jack shiver with both fear and arousal. 

 The Swede fit the cock ring over Jack's dick, making sure it was secured at the base. 

 "No cumming for you during this. You'll get to, just not when I do.." Felix murmured, pulling out a little bit and thrusting back inwards. 

 His motions continued, slow and steady. It was driving Jack crazy how slow it was. If he knew it wouldn't get him into even more trouble, he'd take this over himself. 

 "Felix..Please..not that slow..." Jack pleaded, only to be roped upwards and caught by the chest. He shivered as Felix traced his lips on his already bruised neck. 

 "I dunno...As bad as you've been tonight, should I really?" 

 ' _Damn it. So cruel.._ ' Jack thought, a strangled noise pushing itself through his lips. 

 Eventually, Felix did speed up, but just enough to where Jack knew he would get off. He hated that it was like this. After three days, he just wanted to be fucked into hell. But he guessed he really did piss Felix off that much. 

 "Fuck..." Jack whispered through his moderate noises, Felix dropping him back into the mattress. Finally. Maybe now he would get what he wanted. 

 But he didn't. The blond's thrusts only sped slightly, becoming more broken. Jack knew what that meant right away. 

 "Fuck..." Felix muttered, burying himself deep as he came. He panted slightly, using Jack's back to keep himself propped up. 

 After he had calmed, he removed himself from his boyfriend. 

 "Can you let me go now...?" Jack asked, moving his wrists. "M'hands are sweaty."

 Felix got up, going over to his dresser and grabbing a pair of boxers and sweatpants. "Should've thought about that before you pissed me off." He pulled something else from the drawer, sitting back beside the Irishman. "I'm going to go bathe and we'll discuss when I get back." 

 Shit. Felix was going to leave him like this with... _something_ inside him. Probably a vibrator. God, the Swede had been watching too much hentai lately. 

 "You're so mean to me, daddy.." Jack pouted as Felix lubed the toy. He bit his lip feverishly as his lover moved it inside him with ease, turning it to the highest setting. 

 "I'll be back in five, baby~."

~~~

  It was  _torture_. Felix took way longer than five minutes, Jack could tell that even with his mind fogged from his ecstasy. 

 "F-F..ah..." was all he could manage when Felix waltzed back into the room. Jack looked at him with clouded eyes and wet lips, completely lost.

 "You're cuter when you're being silent, y'know.." Felix leaned down and messed with Jack's hair. The Irishman barely noticed that he was still pantsless even though he took some in there with him. 

 The Swede reached back, unhooking the leash from the back of Jack's choker and hooking it to the front. He turned him over as he got up on the bed, Jack noticing his dick already hard again as he pulled  him upwards.

 "Do a good job and I'll let you cum.." Felix teased. Jack swallowed hard, but leaned down anyways and took the blond's cock into his mouth. 

 Even with the slightest movement, Felix wad already cursing. He had probably been trying to do this himself in the shower. (Not blowing himself, but masturbating.) 

 Jack couldn't help but hum and moan, the vibrator still working inside of him. He pulled away every few moments to catch his breath, his lips connected to the head of Felix's cock with a string of precum and spit. 

 He felt Felix tug on the leash, making him gag slightly. He sped up his movements, heeding Felix's warning to not go to far so he didn't throw up. 

 Minutes later and Felix began bucking his hips slowly, moans and other noises falling through his lips. Jack pulled off of his dick, lips still parted and dazed eyes set on him as the blonde began pumping his own dick quickly. 

 "F-Fuck...-" Felix stopped his movement, spurts and strings of cum falling onto Jack's pale face and lips. The Swede panted, eyes barely opened as he watched Jack dart his tongue to his lips. 

 "You're so cute.." Felix murmured, leaning down. He leaned Jack back, reaching downwards and pulling the ring from his dick. 

 Everything when white to Jack at that moment. Felix kissing his neck, cock twitching as he came, vibrator still inside him. It felt like pure heaven to him at that moment. 

 Felix picked Jack's legs up, turning the toy off and removing it, tossing it somewhere. He also removed the belt from his wrists and the collar-leash set from his neck and threw those somewhere. 

 "F-Fuck..That was j-just..." Jack stuttered, cuddling near Felix as he cleaned the cum from his face.

 "I knew you'd like it...You okay? Any pain anywhere?" The Swede cleaned his pale stomach, then tossed the towel into the dirty laundry basket. 

 "Nope..I'm good..." The Irishman cuddled himself between Felix's chin and collar bone, smiling lightly and humming happily. "I love you, Felix.."

 Felix kissed Jack's forehead, holding him close. "I love you, too.."

**Author's Note:**

> BIG OOF. Didja like it? huh? huh? i think i have issues ://


End file.
